1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Infrared imaging systems particularly the type used in the far infrared spectral region with wavelengths from 8-14 microns.
2. Description of Prior Art
The Army currently uses as Forward Looking infrared imaging system (FLIR) which is also referred to as a First Generation or GEN I FLIR. A Second Generation or GEN II FLIR has now been proposed in patent application Ser. No. 08/264,280 having U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,618 "SECOND GENERATION FLIR COMMON MODULES", filed 23 Jun. 1994, by Bill A. Blecha et al., in which the field units are kits rather than modules. Modules are used in the kits, but are no longer required to have common designs, as long as the external interfaces of the kit remain unchanged. To test operate each kit requires only a standard power supply, control panel, and display; as found in an Army vehicle, and there will be a such a vehicle or other system for every type of kit. Ground vehicles such as tanks and weapons carriers, which have limited spaces originally designed for GEN I FLIR's, will be equipped with GEN-II FLIR's as described in patent application Ser. No. 08/267,743 having U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,016, "COMPACT SECOND GENERATION FLIR KIT", filed 25 Aug. 1994, by John J. Curry et al. Since the scanning systems now available for GEN II systems have larger apertures and provide greater resolutions, it follows that the optical elements such as lenses and reflectors will be larger also. There is thus a problem presented in how to fit the GEN II kits into the same spaces which hold Gen I modular systems.